Doors of the molded storm door type are exemplified by Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,183. In particularly Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,183 relating to a storm door which self stores the screen and the window portion, and is formed of two molded halves is the principal prior art. It has enjoyed significant commercial success. However, for a lower priced door having dimensional stability, and the ability for presenting an opening which can house a screen, or a window, either removably or semi-permanently, some of the elements of the prior art door are not required. A lower effective cost can be achieved when the door is formed of two halves, and secured without screws or other devices or auxiliary equipment.